Sick of Midnights
by jenmonk83
Summary: Both Eddie and Jamie are sick of Eddie working midnights. Eddie has a plan that she hopes will fall perfectly into place...but at what cost?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and what better to jump in the saddle then with our favs. I've read enough fanfiction to know that apparently I'm supposed to say something like I do not own the rights to Blue Bloods :) I will post chapter 2 immediately, and if you like it, maybe I'll keep going.

Sick of Midnights

Chapter 1

Jamie's tour is over, and for the first time in a while, he's leaving the station on time. No extended tours, no afternoon drunks, no drama in the precinct, just a calm shift change, unusual, but he's certainly not complaining. "Just hurry up and get to the car" he tells himself. Jamie hurried out the doors, waving off a few "see ya, sarge", a "tell Janko hey" and a "hurrying home to Janko huh" from Tuna. Heading for his Chevelle in the parking lot down the street, he pulls his phone out of his back pocket. Excited to be leaving on time and hoping this means he can spend a little time with his wife before her tour, he pulls up Eddie's number on his screen and hits call.

He looks to the left, the right, then the left again, crossing the street as fast as he can, with one thing on his mind. Eddie. Jamie makes it to the Chevelle the same time as Eddie's voicemail deflates the bubble Jamie let himself live in for the moment. Letting out a deep breath, assuming Eddie's still asleep, Jamie hangs up without leaving a message and slinks down into his seat.

Buckling his seatbelt, and still sort of pouting about his ill-fortune, he huffs to himself, "I just want a nice dinner with my wife, is that so much to ask?" A nice quite dinner with her, no Reagan family Sunday dinner dramatics, just a nice quite dinner with my damn wife" he huffs again. Realizing that he probably looks like a lunatic having a conversation with his steering wheel he starts the car and takes off. He's about to head home and just wake her up, just so he can wrap his arms around her, convince her to go to dinner, or order in, anything, whatever, just to spend a little extra time together, as his good conscience reminds him how important it is that she get her rest. Her being tired on a midnight shift the last thing he'd ever want. He decides he'll head to the gym, get in a little boxing, release some tension and give Eddie a little more time to sleep, not losing hope that they can steal a few hours together later.

Just outside the confines of the 29th precinct, at Jamie and Eddie's new apartment, Eddie's beginning to wake up. Blinking her eyes open slowly and instinctively reaching for her phone, she realizes she missed a call from Jamie about 45 minutes ago. When there is no message, she assumes he was calling to tell her his tour got extended but had to rush off the phone, the reason he didn't leave a voicemail. It would have been nice to hear is voice, even on a recording, she thinks to herself. She misses her husband that much.

Eddie was seriously getting sick of working midnights. She knew she had too, she couldn't use the "Reagan name" to her advantage, she gets enough sly comments as it is, especially from Sergeant McNichols. She really doesn't know what the woman's damn problem is, she's never tried using Jamie's last name before, and she even still goes by Janko on the job. Why does her new sergeant have to be such a bitch?

She sits up in bed, lets out a deep breath and thinks of Jamie. She thinks of how much she misses him, all of him; but she'd settle for just a quite dinner alone. It seems the "honeymoon phase" of their new marriage crashed to a halt much sooner than it should have she when took on midnights, all to stay in the same precinct.

Wondering if it's worth it, she grabs her phone, ready to call Jamie back hoping she's wrong about him getting stuck with an extended tour and praying that he's headed straight to her now. She is starving of course, and thinks, "maybe if he is on his way, we will have time for dinner together before I go in". She's about to swipe the green icon underneath Jamie's name on her screen, when suddenly, …"Fuck it" "I'm gonna do it…I'm already taking heat because of my new last name, might as well give her something to actually complain about." She backs out of the screen that displays Jamie's number, calling Sergeant McNichols instead.…she takes a deep breath, just before McNichols answers:

"How can I help you Reagan", Eddie doesn't miss the snarky-ness in her sergeant's voice either and just rolls her eyes. "Hey…Sarge", Eddie responds as nice as she can. "I, um…I just wanted to let you know, I uh, I gotta bang in sick tonight", Eddie softly closes her eyes, scrunching her nose just a little, and slowly shakes her head in anticipation of her new boss's snide response to that admission. A few seconds pass and then, "Whatever… 'Reagan', I better see you tomorrow" click. Eddie lets out the breath she was holding, responding to a now dead line, "It's Janko, jeez", then says to herself, I'm definitely gonna pay for that tomorrow, better make tonight worth it!

Excited that she's off the hook for tonight and it's early enough for her and Jamie to really enjoy some time together, have a nice dinner, and start the honeymoon phase of their marriage back up, as quickly as it simmered down, even if just for tonight. Lost in the thought of all the thing she wanted to do to her husband tonight, she forgets to call Jamie back as she pulls open the online delivery app for their favorite restaurant and orders their dinner for the night. "There" she says to herself, with a mischievous smirk, feeling pretty good about her little plan right about now and not worrying in the least about the repercussions she'll likely face tomorrow when she returns to the dreaded midnight shift, and her dreaded new boss. She hops out of the bed, sheds her pjs and heads for the shower with a spring in her step that wouldn't have been there 20 minutes ago. Tonight is going be a good night, she thought.

At the gym, Jamie's in a zone, he's temporarily blocked out the thoughts of how much he misses his wife with each hook, jab and uppercut he serves to the punching bag swaying around in front of him. Sweat dripping from every pore on his body, he hits harder, faster, shifting his weight from side to side, when Tuna grabs the bag, breaking Jamie's trance.

"The hell, Tuna" Jamie huffs, looking around trying to figure out just why the hell Tuna would interrupt his session.

"Damn Sarge, everything ok?" Tuna questions, wondering now if he should maybe just leave Jamie alone. Jamie doesn't really seem pissed, he thinks, but he really doesn't seem like he wants to chat with anyone right now either.

"Yeah, why", Jamie's tone a little less irritated now, as he starts to take his boxing gloves off and reaches for his water.

"Figured by the way you made a beeline for the door at end of tour, you were headed straight home to Janko, I mean, uh Reagan, ummm…is it Janko or Reagan" Tuna wonders?

"Seriously Tuna", Jamie's huffing again as Tuna's puzzlement is starting to annoy him.

"Sorry Sarge, I just didn't expect to run into you here today, that's all". Jamie nods slightly and takes another swig of water, standing with his hand on his hip as if he's waiting for Tuna to continue. Tuna senses Jamie's annoyance creeping back, and then, "just that, you know, with the wife at home and all, why you up here beating the hell outta this bag?" Tuna finishes.

Jamie shakes his head, annoyed that Tuna think's it's any of his business anyway, but decides, what the hell. "Well, Eddie's stuck on midnights for who the hell knows how long. She's asleep when I'm awake, I'm asleep when she's awake, or we're not home, just sucks ya know", he admits, taking another drink.

Tuna is now kind of wishing he would have just left Jamie alone and let him continue his assault on the bag, it was clear his Sarge really need to release some "tension". "Sorry Sarge, that's tough", is all Tuna could respond with.

"Yeah, she's home now, but she's asleep. She didn't answer when I was leaving the station, so I just decided, I don't know, guess I'll hit the gym." Jamie wipes sweat off his forehead and continues. "Give her another hour or two ya know. Maybe we can squeeze in a quick dinner before she heads off to work". Jamie's kind of wondering why the hell he's even telling Tuna all this.

"Well, good luck, man", Tuna says as he pats his Sarge on the back and takes off, glad that their conversation is over and reminding himself to never interrupt Sergeant Reagan when he's on the bag, ever again.

Now that his conversation with Tuna is over and his adrenaline has tapered down, Jamie decides to check his phone one more time to see if Eddie called. He leans down to grab his phone out of is gym bag, realizing it's been about an hour since he left the station which means it's been about an hour since he called Eddie, he's disappointed to see that she hasn't called him back yet. Thinking she's normally awake by now, he swipes his screen to call his wife on more time.

Four rings and a voicemail later, "Seriously", he puffs out a breath and drops his head, but decides to leave a message this time.

"Hey babe, just uh, just calling to see if you're awake yet. I'm at the gym, about to hit the shower, then I'll be on my way home. I thought maybe we can grab a bite to eat before you go in tonight. Miss you, love you. Call me back, bye."

Jamie dropped his phone down inside his gym bag that was already draped across his shoulder, letting his head fall back a little bit, he signed to himself, "I'm really getting sick of her working midnights", and headed to the locker room showers.

Eddie's in the shower, enjoying the hot steam relaxing her tense muscles and taking her time because she knows that she's got at least an hour before their dinner gets there, then, "shit, I forgot to call Jamie back", she thinks out loud. "Shit, I don't even know even know when he's getting off" she thinks out loud again, still assuming that his tour was extended. The last thing she wants is their dinner to be cold when Jamie gets home. She rolls her eyes at herself for her hasty plan earlier, realizing now she probably should have called Jamie before she ordered dinner, and told him what she was planning. But she really preferred to surprise him; actually, she loved that idea so much more. Hopefully the timing will work out in her favor tonight. It's about time something does, she thinks. Her body feels great under the stream of hot water, but she decides she better hurry up so she can call Jamie back. She finishes up, and slinks the shower curtain back, reaching for a towel. Now wrapped in a new plush towel, which quickly became one of her favorite wedding gifts, she heads for the bedroom to grab her phone. Water droplets still present on her skin, and her hair slightly dripping, she see's she missed another call from Jamie, but he left a voicemail this time. Playing Jamie's message back, she can't help but smile at the sound of his voice, and when she gets excited at hearing her husband is on his way home and that he hopes they can have dinner together before she leaves, she knows she made the right decision and can't wait for her perfect little plan to fall in place. A little bit giddy about how she hopes their evening will play out, she drops her phone back on the bed, heads back to the bathroom to brush her teeth, dry her hair and put just a touch of makeup on, just the way Jamie likes, forgetting once again to call her husband back.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing I'm not sure about is, am I supposed to say I don't own the rights to Blue Bloods on every chapter?

Sick of Midnights

Chapter 2

Jamie's on his way home now, doing his best not to worry about his two failed attempts at reaching his wife, which hardly ever happens. They always find the time to at least respond with a text, and knowing that Eddie is usually awake by now, and hardly ever sleeps through a phone call, let alone two, he is growing a bit concerned that maybe she is sick, or not at home at all, and wondering why she wouldn't have told him about either. Trying not to get to worked up, Jamie get's the Chevelle going just a bit faster, eager to get home.

Eddie's still giddy with excitement that her husband and their dinner are both due to arrive any minute now. She's finished up in the bathroom and slid into her, well Jamie's, favorite piece of lingerie. A silk chemise, black, with thin shoulder straps and lace lining, dropping just low enough in the front to reveal her generous cleavage, and landing just above the middle of her thigh, anxiously waiting for Jamie to walk through the door.

Jamie pulls into is regular parking space and notices the silver Porsche in Eddies, he's relieved at the discovery that at least she's home. Turning the car off, he grabs his bag and rushes into their apartment building. Jamie just as quickly approaches their door, unlocking it and making his way in side, he softly calls out to Eddie. Still in their bedroom, Eddie doesn't here their front door open, but she does here Jamie's soft, sweet voice call out to her from their living room.

"Eddie", Jamie softly calls, to see if she's awake but not to startle her if she isn't. "In here", she calls back from their bedroom. Relieved, and downright happy to hear her voice responding back to him, he drops his bag near the end of the couch and heads into their room. Eddie's walking out of their bathroom when Jamie's jaw drops at the sight before him. His wife, standing there, feet away, in that little black nightie he loves so much.

"Hey, what's this all about", Jamie asks her quizzically as he approaches her, his hands going straight for her waist, sporting that sexy grin of his as his eyes meet hers.

Welcoming Jamie's approach, she slides her hands around his neck, "I called in sick" she replies with a smirk as she begins to pepper soft kisses down Jamie's jaw to his neck and throat.

"Mmmm", Jamie moans a little at the feel of his wife's soft silk lips trailing down his neck. "You don't look sick" he manages as he tilts his head slightly giving her more access to his throat, his hands start roaming from her waist, down a little and then back up her back.

"Oh, I am…so sick", Eddie's sultry breath on his neck is about to undo him. This is certainly much more than Jamie was expecting earlier when his calls to his wife went unanswered. Her hands moving from around his neck, tracing the collar of his shirt down to his chest and slowly plucking open the top few buttons, one at a time… "sick of midnights", she huffs as her hands are now pushing away at Jamie's shirt, her mouth diving for his, while he meet's her for a hungry kiss. Jamie tightens his hold on her waist, bringing her closer to him, while Eddie's hands leave Jamie's chest and shoot up into his hair, both still fighting for dominance in desperate kisses that are about to drive them both over the edge. No more words, just hot breathes and deep kisses as Jamie guides her backwards to their bed, kicking his shoes off as they go. Eddie's already rid Jamie of his shirt, she loves the way his taught muscled chest is feeling against her cleavage right now. As she feels the edge of the bed at the back of her knees, her hands reach for Jamie's belt in a rushed motion as she pulls it open, popping the button of his jeans at almost the same time. Jamie's hands run low down the back of her thighs and back up and under the black, lace-lined chemise as he gently palms handfuls of Eddie's ass. Before she can push is jeans down he's toppling over her onto the bed, both giggling a bit at the separation, but Eddie reaches back up to the back of Jamie's head, interlocking her fingers around the base of his neck and dragging him back down to meet her lips once more.

Jamie pulls away, leaning up on one elbow, he meets Eddie's eyes and then panting, he says, "Hey, you really think it's a good idea, he pauses in an attempt to get his breathing under control, "to bang in sick already? I mean, it's only been a couple weeks"….. "Ugh", Eddie drops her head back to the bed, then looks back up at Jamie rolling her eyes, something he still finds sexy as hell, "Seriously Reagan", she interrupts him, knowing what he is going to say, and knowing she doesn't want to hear it right now. She knows it probably isn't the best idea to bang in sick after just a couple weeks on Sergeant McNichols' squad, but her heart, and her primal need for passion with her husband got the best of her tonight. "Such a boy scout", she pants, leaning up towards his mouth, desperate to connect again. "I just don't want you to get a rip" he admits softy as he's leaning down to meet her kiss again. "Don't. worry. About. Me." She says softly, in between planting kisses across Jamie's jaw line again. He gives her that sarcastic look, as if he's really not going to worry about her, she knows better by now anyway. "Hey, listen" she seductively tells Jamie, as she flips them over so that now she's straddling him and slowly begins unzipping the pants she has already unbuttoned. "Whatever I have to deal with tomorrow will definitely be worth it…she pauses to run a soft trail of kisses along his waistline… if you stop worrying about it tonight", she whispers, as she tugs his jeans off and tosses them across the room.

He sits up, now just in his boxers, and darts towards Eddie, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back down, she lets out an erotic squeal as he flips her on to her back and hovers over her again. She reaches up for his neck but Jamie's hands stop hers, intertwining their fingers on each hand and passionately forcing them both against the bed above Eddie's head. Diving for her mouth again, their tongues dancing, Eddie lets Jamie take over completely. Ravishing her, she can feel how ready he is and she bucks her hips into him. Jamie has finally let go, his mind completely void of anything except his gorgeous wife, hot and more than ready just beneath him. He lets go of her left hand, slowly dragging his down the side of her breast, down her ribcage, palming her hips again, and finally getting to the hem of that little black nightie and pushing it up. The way he's caressing her right now causes shivers through her body and this is exactly what she was hoping for, that Jamie would lose all control and driver her out of her mind, and then she would most certainly return the favor. With the silk fabric crawling further up and over her hips Jamie moves from there up to her shoulders, running his fingers softly under the thin strap of one side and slowly pushing down, gently attacking her breasts that are now exposed, eliciting a sultry moan from his wife who's hands have now grasped both his biceps, nails gently digging into the muscles there, when _buzz…buzz…buzz….._Jamie stops suddenly raising his head in confusion at who could possibly be at their door right now and wanting to damn them straight to hell for interrupting what they had just gotten started. "Shit", Eddie huffs in exasperation, dropping her head back to catch her breath. "Dinner's here", she laughs a little at the timing but then pushes Jamie off of her. Jamie puffs out an exhale and glances from her eyes, down to himself, clad in his boxers and overly excited for what _was_ about to happen, and then looks at her again and says, "well, you're definitely gonna have to answer the door…and I'm gonna have to take a cold shower".

"Don't you dare. I'll be right back", Eddie tells him as she pushes him off and slides out the bed, grabbing her robe and tousling her hair a little bit in a sad attempt to tame the mess Jamie was 100% responsible for. Tying her robe, she headed out the door of their bedroom, leaving Jamie panting and very impatiently waiting for her return, while he silently hoped whatever she ordered would keep for a little while.

_Should I keep going?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the rights to Blue Bloods, or the characters :)_

Sick of Midnights

Chapter 3

Eddie opens the door for the delivery guy, still a little flushed from her recent arousal. "Hi", she greets the kid at her door, attempting to keep her voice steady and her robe closed.

"Ma'am", the twenty something kid standing in her doorway says. "Delivery for Eddie Reagan", he stammers, taken back by Eddie's natural beauty and her somewhat ravished state.

"That's me", she replies rather hastily, hoping this kid gets the hint and hurries along. "Oh", he responds, with a hint of confusion on his face, "I..uh…I was uh…" he can't quite form the words.

"Expecting a fat sweaty Hungarian guy" she finishes for him with a smirk, although thinking to herself that actually doesn't make sense anymore.

"Uh, yeah", he responds a little embarrassed and now avoiding eye contact with her.

"Happens all time, don't worry about it", she tells him.

"Yes ma'am, thank, thank you ma'am. Here", he says as he reaches his hand toward her, holding the takeout bag, glancing up at her and then quickly back down a this feet.

Scrunching her nose and squinting slightly at the awkward kid, "anything else", she questions, not even realizing the affect her appearance is having on the poor boy.

"No ma'am…that'll be all ma'am. Thank you". He quickly turns and walks away. Eddie shuts the door, excited to get back to Jamie, but making a quick stop in the kitchen first.

In their bedroom, Jamie's sprawled out on the bed, still very much in the state Eddie left him in just a few minutes before, but now with is arms crossed behind his head and one leg crossed over the other, he's smiling to himself at the exchange he just heard at their front door. The affect his wife has on everyone reminds him just how lucky he is. He hears the front door shut and hopes Eddie is putting whatever was just delivered to them in the fridge for later when she walks back in to the bedroom, takeout bag in hand. Her quick drive by through the kitchen was not to put their food away, instead she grabbed a bottle of wine and the corkscrew. Looking up at her, he's greeted by the smell of Chinese, he knows that smell all to well. It's programmed in his mind, and he smiles at the memory of fortune cookies before the main course.

"Hey, ready for dinner", she smiles at the position he's currently in and impressed that he's still a little hard. She lets her eyes wonder up and down his long slender form laying on their bed.

"No", is his quick response. "I'm ready for you", glancing down at himself and back up at her. She smiles and reminds him that they have all night. He's a little disappointed but then recovers quickly, realizing that they do in fact have all night, and his wife has set this all up for them. He sits up, scooting over making room for her to sit down beside him.

"Here", she says, handing Jamie the bag of food and the bottle of wine. He takes it from her and watches her slip out of her robe. Eddie might have intentionally done that a little to enticingly adding some sway to her hips and Jamie smirks at her, thinking to himself, "this woman is seriously trying to kill me right now".

She slowly crawls in their bed, sliding in next to Jamie who has now propped himself up against the headboard but hasn't taken his eyes off of her, and reaches for the bottle of wine she just handed him. She pops the cork and takes a swig straight from the bottle, an act that probably shouldn't turn Jamie on, but at this point he doubts there is anything that she can do tonight that wont.

Handing the wine back to him, he follows suit, taking a swig himself and setting the bottle on the nightstand beside the bed. "Feed me Reagan", she demands, and Jamie knows she is serious. Shaking his head, he pulls the small boxes of Chinese cuisine out of the bag and hands one to her. "Uh uh" she shakes her head. "Feed me" she says again, this time a little less demanding and lot more suggestively. He gets it now, and reaches in the bag for the chop sticks, laughing at what's about to take place in their bed, and trying to push away the thought of the mess they're most likely about to make. Jamie opens the box and reaches in with the chop sticks pulling out a chunk of noodles and a small piece of shrimp and raises his hand towards Eddie's mouth. She opens her mouth languidly to Jamie's offer, never breaking eye contact with him and he's about to lose it all over again. He watches her lusciously devour the bite and decides he better serve himself something as well, before he flings everything from the bed and devours Eddie instead. This is almost to much for him to handle, but he really is enjoying this side of his wife too much to rush her plans tonight. He'll let her do whatever she wants right now.

"Mmmm, so good" Eddie admits as she graciously licks the corner of her lips. "Yeah…it sure is" Jamie huffs, certainly not talking about their dinner. He feeds her another bite and she is enjoying this way too much. Jamie grins at her and she grins back. "What?" she wonders, knowing exactly what she's doing to her husband right now. "What?" Jamie responds back with a little crinkle of his brow, still grinning at her. He can't help it any longer and leans in her for a kiss. She's certainly not going to deny him and softly kisses him back. She reaches around him, not breaking their kiss, and Jamie thinks back to flinging their food boxes to anywhere else but there, when she's grabbing the other set of chop sticks in the bag behind him, finally breaking their connection. Jamie's bottom lip shoots out just a little. He's so adorable how he pouts every time she teases him, she thinks. She reaches into the box in Jamie's lap, pulling out a hunk of food with the chop sticks she holds, "your turn", she says. Not nearly as careful as Jamie, and certainly not a neat, she hastily brings the bite up to Jamie's mouth, intentionally leaving sauce to drip down his chin. She leans in and softly licks the mess from Jamie's face and then feeds herself another bite. He shakes his head at her as he swallows. He really doesn't know how much more of this he can handle.

Deciding that his wife clearly has no plans to rush the evening, but very obvious plans to drag this out all night long, he's got to do something to get through the rest of this dinner without exploding, knowing that he will not get his way until he wife's stomach is satisfied. Eddie has leaned back against the headboard again, her knees pulled slightly up and is feeding only herself now.

"So how's work? How's it going on McNichols' squad?", Jamie asks, thinking casual small talk will keep his primal thoughts at bay for a while, at least long enough to get through the dinner portion of their evening. He shoves a bite into his mouth waiting for Eddie's response. She knows what he's trying to do, so she plays along, she really doesn't want to torture him, even though she is enjoying this more that she thought she would.

"It's going", is all she says back. Jamie can tell there's more she's not saying but wonders if now is the time to push? She motions to Jamie for the wine he is already reaching for and he hands it to her. Taking a quick drink and handing it back to him, she decides she'll offer up a little more to satisfy him, but she's certainly not going off on a tangent. That woman will have no impact on their night tonight. "She just seems to have a real problem with my new last name", she tells Jamie with a shrug of her shoulders. Jamie tilts his head a little, silently asking her to continue. "It's nothing I can't handle", she says.

"Eddie, if she's giving you that much grief, maybe you should say something", Jamie says back to her, worry for his wife slowly creeping in. Jamie really hates that he, or more like his last name, is the reason she's catching the shitty end of things lately. First with midnights, and then a sergeant with an attitude problem to boost.

"Yeah? Say something to who, Capitan Espinoza? We know that won't go over well. Anyway, it's really not a big deal, like I said, nothing I can't handle. Besides, I was your partner for 5 years remember, it's not like I haven't sort of been down this road before," Eddie smiles as she is reaching for the wine again.

"You told her you're using Janko on the job, right", Jamie questions, as Eddie hands the bottle back to him and takes another bite.

She nods her head in response, shrugging her shoulders, "she doesn't seem to care though, she's knows I'm a Reagan now, it's all the same to her" she tells him.

Jamie's chewing now and gives her a sympathetic look in response. "I'm sorry Eddie, I wish there was something I could do to help", he says.

"Just be you", she says, leaning towards him for a chaste kiss which he happily accepts. "Anyway, I'm sure it'll get better, I'll just give her some time, ya know. Keep doing my job, not give her anything to legitimately complain about", she says.

"Well, you better quit calling in sick then", Jamie jokes and is met with a soft backhand to his chest, but he catches her hand in his before she can pull away. He grabs the now empty container from her lap, having already set his aside, he leans across her to set it on the nightstand at her side of the bed and pulls her down underneath him.

He's done with the small talk and she's not arguing with him. She figures she's teased him enough already tonight and the way his hands are roaming her body right now, there is no way she's going to protest. During Jamie's hasty maneuver to bring her down, the lacy edge of her nightie bunched around her waist. Jamie reaches down grabbing two fistfuls of the silk slowly pulling it up and over her head, as she leans up and raises her arms to help him. She falls back down to the pillow, Jamie tumbling after her, his bare chest flush against her now bare body, their lips crashing together once more. No more words, just heavy pants and moans, and exhales between kisses. Jamie pulls away first catching his breath and softly presses his forehead against hers, propped up by one arm. Her breathing unsteady, she meets his gaze and they silently remind each other just how much they love each other. Her hands are gliding up his back, now stroking his shoulder blades. As she attempts to hold him closer to her she can feel him pulling away. He's not going far though, as he lowers his head to the base of her throat and begins a trail of soft kisses there, slowly running down over her collar bone, now she's about to lose it. Jamie's about to drive her wild and she is definitely ok with that. She draws one leg up and splays it to the side to make a better fit for him when she feels his arousal pressing into her inner thigh. Moaning again, she slides her hands down his back, landing at the waistline of his boxers and hooking her thumbs underneath the elastic there, she starts to push them down. Jamie helps her get them down the rest the way she chucks them across the room somewhere.

There is nothing left now but for them to connect in the way they've both been anxiously and impatiently waiting for all night. Unhurriedly they work themselves into a rhythm, neither wanting to be the one to let go first. Rocking together tenderly in the beginning, Jamie picks up the pace, his body and his mind responding to the sounds of sheer ecstasy coming from his wife, and it's not long before they both lose control.

Spent, and both still breathing hard as their bodies come down from the euphoria they had just reached together, they lay tangled under the sheets. Neither wanting to be the first to speak, both afraid they couldn't find their voice just yet if they tried, Jamie leans down for another soft kiss. A few minutes of silence, then Eddie gasps, "Ohhh…we forgot about the fortune cookies", and she pushes herself across Jamie and reaches for their dessert. Jamie can't help but laugh at his wife, but is not the least bit surprised that her mind goes straight there.

Leaning back with the two cookies in her hand, she props herself up on her elbow. "Here" she says, "you first", handing Jamie his cookie. He takes it from her. "I really don't get why you love these things so much", he says. "You know, half the time the 'fortunes' aren't even 'fortunes', and…did you know they're not even really Chinese". Eddie's just staring at him now. "It's true, they like, originated in California or something", he continues. She just rolls her eyes at him, really expecting nothing less from her husband actually. "Just open the cookie Reagan" she begs, as she starts to remove hers from the plastic, getting a little impatient.

He smiles and cracks his open, pulling out the thin strip of paper and reads it to her. "Let your fantasies unwind", he looks up at her smiling as if to prove his point. "See, that's not even a fortune. Good advice maybe, but not a fortune". She can't help but laugh at him, and he pops half the cookie in his mouth. "You're turn", he says through his mouthful.

She cracks hers in half and reads the fortune to herself. "Hey, you're supposed to read it out loud", Jamie whines. She looks up at him with a playful grin and then, "You're partner will make you very happy…between the sheets". Neither of them can hold in their laughter after that and Jamie playfully tackles her back down, between the sheets, and neither one have a single bad thing to say about this midnight.

_I hope you like chapter 3. Probably 2 chapters to go._


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews. They really have encouraged me to finish this story. I'm posting chapters 4, 5 and 6 today and this story is complete._

Sick of Midnights

Chapter 4

Jamie's eyes spark open at the obnoxious blaring of his 5am alarm as he reaches over to the nightstand to silence the shrill beeping coming from there. Still dazed from their rendezvous that ended only a couple hours ago, he manages a few rapid blinks in an attempt to bring himself back to reality. He can't seem to though as his mind goes right back to the insatiable things his wife was doing to him before they both gave in, exhaustion taking over. He wants to stay here forever with her, but then he feels the tingling in his arm. Eddie was not at all phased by the constant blaring noise from just moments ago, and he realizes she's still out cold, her head resting in the crook of his arm. Knowing he has tour at 7am, he has to get up. In desperate need of a shower, he gently rolls Eddie off him and slinks out of bed. Dreading the reality that he will soon be leaving his beautiful wife alone in their bed, he heads for the shower.

Done in the bathroom Jamie steps back in to the bedroom to find Eddie stirring a little. He walks over to the bed, leaning down next to her. Eddie feels the slight dip from his knee by her side and opens her eyes to find Jamie approaching. "Morning", he greets her a little sadly. "I gotta head in" he finishes with that same pouting face she remembers from last night. "Wish I could bang in sick, he admits, but someone has to work around here", he jokes, trying to make himself feel a little better about the situation.

"I miss you already", she mumbles as she meets him for a good morning, and unfortunately goodbye kiss. Pulling away reluctantly, Jamie looks around the room at the mess they created last night. "Sorry to leave you with all this" he says as his eyes meet hers again.

"It's ok, it was worth it" she's still mumbling and he can barely understand her. "Have a good tour, I love you", she says, as her head falls back to the pillow, not ready to get up just yet.

"I love you too. Enjoy your day", Jamie says as he turns to leave. He will stop in the kitchen to program the coffee maker for her though, before he heads for the precinct.

A few hours have passed and Eddie decides to pry herself out of their bed. Sitting up, looking around, now it's her turn to reminisce on the very recent past. The thought of Jamie's hands last night sends a new shiver down her spine and she shakes her head smiling at the memory. She is dragging as she gets up, throws on her robe heads to the kitchen. She needs coffee before anything else will happen today. As she opens her bedroom door, she is met with the fresh aroma of what her sweet husband programmed to brew for her, set to the perfect delay knowing exactly how many more hours of sleep she needed. She smiled at his gesture and poured herself a cup, loving him even more right now, if that was possible. Heading back to the bedroom coffee in hand, she shoots Jamie a quick text.

_**Eddie**_: _Thanks for the coffee. Perfect timing. _

She tosses her phone to the bed looking around the room, trying to figure out exactly where to start. They really had no regard for the aftermath last night, she thought. Her phone chimes a few minutes later, alerting her to an incoming text from Jamie:

_**Jamie: **__No problem, I know what you like. _

He sends a second text immediately.

_**Jamie**__: Good morning.. or should I say Good 'almost afternoon'_

_**Eddie: **__I was tired… And also, I like you, but this coffee is an okay substitute….for now__**.**_

Eddie waits a few seconds and then Jamie's next message comes through

_**Jamie**__: Hey now…simmer down. You have to go to work tonight. _

_**Eddie**__: Ugh, don't remind me. Still sick of midnights!_

_**Jamie**__: It won't be forever. Hey, I gotta get back to work now. Lotta crime on the streets ya know_,

_**Jamie**__: I love you_

_**Eddie**__: I love you too. Be safe. _

_**Eddie**__: See you later, for a little while at least._

She throws her phone down on the bed and heads for the shower. The mess can wait.

After her shower, Eddie spent the rest of the morning and a few hours of the afternoon getting their apartment put back together. Not only had they knocked the empty takeout boxes off both night stands, they somehow managed to break a table lamp and lose a pillow. Last night was so unlike them, but she would engrain the memory in her mind forever. Deciding she'd let Jamie look for the missing pillow later, baffled and where the hell it could be, she was done.

Jamie called just as his tour was supposed to be ending. "Hey" she answered.

"Hey babe, bad news", Jamie said, and Eddie could tell he was rushing the phone call even though he didn't want to.

"Everything ok", she asked.

"Yep, just probably won't be getting out of here for a couple hours", he admits.

Deflated, Eddie responds with a deep sigh, "Ok, well right back to normal I guess."

"I'm sorry Eddie", Jamie told her.

"Did last night even happen or was it all a dream", she said and then instantly regretted it as she could hear the guilt in Jamie's voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that". She said.

"I know babe, but I'll be there before you leave, I promise. Love you".

"Love you too, Jamie.

There is only about an hour left before Eddie has to leave for work, having told Rachel she would be going tonight and agreeing to pick her up on the way, when she hears Jamie open their front door. She stands up from her spot on the couch and meets him half way for a hug and kiss.

"Hi", she says still embracing Jamie's hug. "How was tour?" she asks him, now pulling back a little to look up at him.

"It was ok" he smiled at her. "Actually, it sucked. I was distracted most of the day", he sighs.

"Oh yeah, why's that", she says with a grin, betting she knew his answer though.

"You know exactly why", he said, now caressing her back. "I couldn't get the images of you from last night out of my mind", he smiles.

"Same here", she said.

Separating from their hug, he makes is way to their bedroom to change, he has no plans tonight other than crashing as soon as his wife leaves. He really needs to recuperate. He's still not complaining though. "Wow", he says to Eddie as she follows him into the room. "This place looks a lot different from when I left this morning", he tells her.

"Yeah, well, we're still missing a pillow, you have any idea where that might be", she smiles at as she asks.

He squints at his eyes in confusion, having no specific memories of any pillows. "No idea", he laughs.

"So, you ready to face Sergeant McNichols", he asks her, as he bends to remove his shoes, setting them in the closet.

"Well, I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Just remember what you told me last night, don't give her anything '_else´_ to complain about, and hopefully she'll leave you alone soon", he tells her.

"We'll see. I'm feeling a little guilty now for calling in sick last night", she said to him. He looks at her wondering. "I mean, I don't feel guilty for last night at all, just maybe for lying to the boss about it, you know", she says, assuring him she had no regrets, even though she knew she was about to take even more heat once she got to the precinct. "But really it was worth it, and I'd probably do it again if it meant another night like last night", she smiles at him.

"Same here", he says.

"I'm just seriously getting sick of her attitude towards me, about as much as I'm sick of midnights", she admits. I'm not sure I can endure that much more before I unleash on the woman", she tells him. Jamie's a little worried now that Eddie is saying the exact opposite of what she told him last night. He knows what a fierce package his wife can be if she's pushed far enough. "Sure you can, I have faith in you". Jamie says convincingly.

Jamie's just sort of slumping on their bed now. "You look exhausted", she says to him as she brings her hand up to caress his cheek. "Tell you what, I'm gonna head out, I gotta pick up Rachel anyway. That way you can get some sleep, and I'll see you in the morning". Jamie wants to protest her leaving, but really, he doesn't have the energy so he agrees and gives her a quick goodbye kiss. She's not even out the bedroom door before Jamie collapses to the bed. Without a pillow.

He hollers one last thing to her before she's gone. "Be nice to your boss!", he shouts. "Always am", she shouts back just before shutting the front door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sick of Midnights

Chapter 5

Eddie and Rachel are standing side by side in their new normal spots, waiting for Sergeant McNichols to start, when they hear "Fall in for roll call" and Eddie takes a deep breath offering a quick sideways glance towards her partner, hoping McNichols breezes through this process and lets them get on with their tour.

Quickly making eye contact with Eddie, "Glad you could join us tonight Officer Reagan" McNichols announces in front of the entire squad. Eddie smiles politely and nods her head just a little, offering no response. "Oh, sorry, Officer Janko I mean, that's what you go by 'on the job' right"? McNichols finishes with more than necessary sarcasm towards Eddie.

"That's right Boss" is all Eddie offers back. Kill her with kindness she thinks, as she glances at Rachel out of the corner of her eye. Rachel offers Eddie a faint nod, silently telling her not to say anything else, but it's also a look at that confirms for Eddie that her new partner will have her back no matter what.

McNichols continues with roll call. "And last, Officer Whitten, you're riding with Officer Sanchez, Officer _Janko_, you're riding with me", she says 'Janko' cynically and Eddie and Rachel share a confused look about what just happened and Eddie inhales a deep breath, exhaling slowly. McNichols finishes by dismissing her squad and begins walking towards Eddie. Whitten, raising her eyebrows as Eddie, offers her a soft pat on the shoulder and she turns to find Sanchez, hoping her regular partner can keep her bulletproof attitude in check riding with McNichols all night long.

"Ready Officer", McNichols asks Eddie with a smirk. While Eddie's first thought is to say 'do I have a choice', she quickly responds to her Sergeant with, "let's go Boss." She heads out of the precinct wondering if she'll be able to play nice for the next 8 hours.

McNichols has no plans to let Eddie drive; whatever, she's used to that, although she has enjoyed it for the last year. Eddie slides down into the passenger side of their patrol car and McNichols starts it up and drives off.

A few minutes of silence pass and then Sergeant McNichols starts. "So, sick huh"? Eddie doesn't turn her head towards her boss, "yep", she drags the word and that's all she says, staring straight ahead. "Really?" Sergeant McNichols questions. She seriously doesn't want to let this go. Eddie looks over at her and replies, "yeah…really. Must have been a 24-hour bug or something. I'm fine now."

"Sure…I'm not buying a word you say Reagan". McNichols' arrogance is really starting annoy Eddie right now and she offers a wide glare in her direction.

God can this woman seriously not have a normal nice conversation with me, is she just not capable, does she really hate me that much, Eddie thinks to herself.

"Why am I riding you Sarge?" Eddie huffs. "So you can give me grief all night for calling sick…one time", Eddie finishes.

McNichols is really enjoying the torture she's putting Eddie though right now. "Nope, you're riding with me because you owe me the truth". She says. "You called in sick…but you weren't really sick, were you?" McNichols expects her to answer, but Eddie is honestly caught off guard and doesn't say anything.

A few seconds pass, "Well", McNichols still wants an answer. "Why do you think that?", is all Eddie can come up with. "Ha". McNichols is actually laughing as Eddie is trying her best to keep her cover. "My neighbor's son", she starts to explain, "he works for Buddha Bodai…you know the place." She looks over at Eddie and smirks, "it's that Chinese restaurant just outside the precinct that delivers". Eddie's heart is beating fast now. That's where she ordered her and Jamie's dinner last night, but how the hell did her boss figure that out? "Oh", is all Eddie can say, but it's not so much of a question as it is a statement.

"Yeah, I was leaving my apartment last night, to, you know…come to work". McNichols emphasizes the word work more than was necessary. "And the kid was outside with his friends talking about this girl he delivered dinner to earlier and how she was hot as hell", McNichols shakes her head as she says the last part and Eddie wonders where this is going.

"Then I hear him say" _seriously dude, she was hot, and she was in a robe that barely covered anything and she kept trying to keep it closed, but dude, it wasn't working and I could totally see her tits man, I'm not kidding. And she had no idea, I couldn't even look her in the face man. Her hair was all messed up, seriously I think she was bangin before she answered the door. What's even weirder, she had a dude's name bro, so I totally wasn't expecting a hot blonde chick when she opened the door." _McNichols finishes her word-for-word playback of her neighbor's conversation outside her building and looks over at Eddie again. "I know it was you Reagan, admit it".

By this time Eddie is unable to keep a snarl off her face and she can't believe her sergeant really cares that much about her missing one night to stay home and enjoy her husband's company. She's a woman, she should understand, right. She turns hear head towards her boss, "alright, fine. You caught me. Happy now." Eddie asks.

"Not even". McNichols replies. "You think just because your last name is Reagan now, you can do whatever you want, including calling in sick when you really aren't. You've only been on my squad for a few weeks, but here's how it goes". Eddie shocked now, definitely not expecting this. "You have to earn those privileges first, you know, with hard work, not just with your little Reagan hand out". McNichols is the worst she's been all night.

"You know what", Eddie says, then pauses, remembering what she told Jamie the night before, and just before she left earlier.

"What, go on", McNichols says back with attitude.

"Nevermind", Eddie says and looks back towards the windshield as she raises her palm slightly out to her boss as if to say drop it.

"No seriously, what do you wanna say to me? Please, don't hold back Reagan." McNichols is intentionally provoking her.

"Alright, you wanna do this, le'ts do this", Eddie says nodding her head rapidly. "You have a problem with me for one reason only. The Reagan Name. You don't know me, and yet you decided from the minute I was transferred to your squad that you were going to have a problem with me. You won't even give me a chance to prove to you that I'm a good cop and that I can be an asset to your squad". Eddie's trying her best not to raise her voice at her boss, but knows she's failing, and McNichols does actually seem a little surprised at Eddie's tone. "Do you really think I would still be in this precinct if Captain Espinoza didn't see that", Eddie continues. McNichols starts to say something, but Eddie's not done and she quickly cuts her off to continue. "I was Jamie's partner for 5 years and I never once used the Reagan hook I probably could have had then, and I don't plan to start now. Eddie is very close to yelling at this point.

"Officer…", McNichols warns, as if to tell Eddie she's about to cross a line. Eddie doesn't care at this point, she's already started, nothing left to do now but finish. The damage is already done, she'll take whatever she has coming afterwards, she's got to get this off her chest., regardless if it makes a damn difference or not. She'll feel better, she thinks.

"You know if you were really so concerned that I am, or plan on, using my new last name to get anything accomplished in this job, you aren't very smart", Eddie is calmer now, but she does laugh at McNichols as she says that. Silently thinking to herself, shit, I just called my boss stupid, oh well.

"Excuse me", comes McNichols' reply, and she really can't believe Eddie just said that to her. "What is that supposed to mean Officer…Janko…", she questions?

"It means"…Eddie pauses very briefly, a little nervous at what she's about to say, but she goes for it anyway. "That if you really think I have that much power now that I'm a Reagan, why the hell would you be giving me so much shit, when all I have to is call my new father-in-law. You know…your ultimate boss. You could be out of a job real quick".

McNichols is at a complete loss for words now, realizing that Eddie is absolutely right, and maybe she isn't very smart, or at least hasn't played the cards very well.

"Not that I would, but I certainly could". "Or", Eddie raises her eyebrows at her boss as if a new idea just popped into her head, "I could even bring it up at family dinner, the one we go to _every Sunday at the police commissioner's house." _She's loving the upper hand she has on her boss right now, watching her get all squirmy in the driver seat of their patrol car. She knows she would never actually do any of the things she just told her boss she could do, she wouldn't even tell Jamie most of it, but she's too far in to stop now, and she really hopes that maybe McNichols will back the hell off after this.

Hoping this entire conversation doesn't backfire and create even more problems for her, she decides to try to clean it up a little bit, save a little face and maybe reassure Sergeant McNichols that she really is just here to do her job. One she loves and is damn good at, Reagan or Janko, it shouldn't matter to anyone.

She sighs a little, realizing that maybe she went a little too far, and looks back over at her boss. "Listen, sarge, I really never would do any of that. That's all I wanted you to understand. I probably shouldn't have said all that stuff, but I've been dealing with things like that since long before Jamie and I got together." Eddie's voice is soft now, even a little apologetic. "Sometimes just being his partner was hard enough. Especially as a rookie, ya know". McNichols glances at her and back to the road. "Everyone always assumed that I was going to take advantage of being partnered with the commissioner's son. I never did though, and I never would." Eddie is hoping that her honest admission will have more of an impact on her boss than her heated verbal punches from earlier. McNichols is listening to her and admitting silently to herself that she does in fact kind of feel bad for the poor officer now, she nods her head for Eddie to continue, but doesn't say anything.

"I got transferred to midnights after we got married because neither of wanted to use the name so that I could stay on a more comfortable and convenient day shift. It was midnights or a new house. I'm starting to wonder now if we made the right decision". Eddie continues. "You want an explanation for last night, and you deserve one. Truth is, Jamie and I, we've only been married a couple months, and I've been on midnights for most of it. Do you know how hard it is never getting to see your husband, especially when you still like him"? Eddie kind of smiles at that and looks over at her sergeant. McNichols is still quiet and Eddie can't read her face, she has no idea what her boss is thinking, or what she herself is in for later.

"I just miss him. And I know I shouldn't have lied about being sick, but really sarge, let's be honest. If I called and asked you for the night off just so I can stay home and have sex with my husband, what would you have said?" Eddie asks laughing.

McNichols glances over quickly and smiles at Eddie. "I honestly don't know, that has never actually happened before." She's starting to realize Eddie isn't a bad person at all and maybe she is the bad one for not giving her a chance when she landed on her squad.

"Well, I promise to be honest with you next time", Eddie finishes with a soft smile and McNichols responds with a nod. Feeling like maybe they are finally getting somewhere, "can you please just let me do my job? Like you would any other cop, and forget about what my name is? Eddie begs, looking over at McNichols.

"Yeah, sure", her sergeant responds nodding again, and Eddie can almost sense a little sympathy in her voice. "You're still getting a rip for this though", she smiles at Eddie. "Understand boss", she says.

A couple seconds of silence and then Eddie speaks up, "Hey Sarge, one more thing, since I'm being honest and all".

"Yeah, what's that". McNichols asks?

"I'm really sick of midnights. No offense." Eddie says. "None taken officer. They smile at each other and for the first time they think maybe this will work out after all.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the last chapter in this short little story. It is much shorter than the others, but I really couldn't think of any other way to end it so I just stopped writing. I think it ended pretty perfectly though. It is complete and I hope you all liked it. Maybe if I can come up with other ideas, I'll write more stories. We will see. _

Sick of Midnights

Chapter 6

It's finally Sunday morning and they're both off. It's been a long week even though they did enjoy a midnight break a little over halfway through, they've opted out of joining the rest of the Reagan family for church this morning, promising to see them for dinner. Eddie promised to bring her mother's lasagna to make it up to them, a gesture Henry was 100% ok with.

Jamie had his regular protein powder and kale for breakfast, while Eddie decided on a simple bowl of cereal that she could eat from the comfort of her couch, in the comfort of her pajamas. "So, we never really got a chance talk about how it went the other night", Jamie said, sitting down beside her on the couch. "Which night", Eddie asks trying to play clueless. She knew what he was talking about but she was really hoping he wouldn't bring it up. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him everything that was said between her and Sergeant McNichols that night. Even though it ended on a much better note than it started, and the last few shifts have seemed to be fine, she really didn't want to admit to her husband that she lost it on her boss, and sort of threw the Reagan name around a little bit too.

"Come on Eddie, you now exactly what night I'm talking about", he says, raising his eyebrows at her response. "Did McNichols give you grief when you went back in the night after you called in sick? Has she chilled out any, do you want me to talk to her", Jamie is rambling and he's feeling a little guilty now realizing that he and his wife hadn't talked about it all actually. He should have shown more concern. She just wishes he would shut up but she can't help but smile at how cute he is when he worries about her like that.

"Everything's fine", she assured him. "I handled it. We talked…and other things, and it's all good. Haven't had any problems since".

"Other things?" Jamie's curiosity is peaked now, wondering what his wife could be talking about. He knows she wouldn't physically fight anyone, at least not in a situation like that was, so he's not worried about that, but he can't figure out what 'other things' could possibly mean.

"Yeah, it's all good Jamie, really. There is nothing to worry about", she smiles at him silently begging him to drop it and just trust her. He does.

A few silent minutes pass as they finish up their breakfast when Jamie's phone rings. They look at each other wondering who it could be, since the entire Reagan family is at church right now when Eddie reaches for it. She was closer. She grabs it and noticing Captain Espinoza's name on the screen, she tosses it softly to Jamie. "Here, it's Captain", she says as she grabs his smoothie cup from him and takes it along with her cereal bowl into the kitchen. She's rinsing the dishes when Jamie answers.

"Hey Boss, everything ok", silently hoping he's not about to be called in to the precinct.

"Everything's good, how's the apartment working out", Espinoza asks.

"It's great boss", Jamie responds, wondering if Captain Espinosa really called him to make small talk on a Sunday morning.

A couple seconds pass and then "So how's Officer Janko-Reagan doing", he says with a little humor to his voice. "Heard she was sick the other night". Espinoza says.

Jamie's kind of baffled at why his boss is asking him this, "Yeah, she was, she's fine now, thanks. I didn't realize you knew she banged in sick", Jamie confesses.

"A little birdie told me", Espinoza said.

Great, Jamie thinks to himself, so McNichols is complaining to Captain Espinoza about Eddie. I knew there was something she wasn't tell me, he says under his breath. He looks across the room at Eddie standing in the kitchen. She's still washing dishes so she doesn't hear his conversation.

"What's that Sergeant", Espinoza asks Jamie.

"Oh, nothing Boss. So…anything else", Jamie's still wondering exactly why their Captain called him?

"Yeah, actually, Officer Potter requested a transfer, effective Wednesday", he tells Jamie.

"Okay" Jamie pauses, "All due respect, Boss, Officer Potter's not on my squad, why are you telling me this" he questions.

"I know that genius. I'm telling you because Officer Janko-Reagan didn't answer her phone when I called her". Jamie looks across at Eddie, still not completely following Captain Espinoza. "I got a transfer request on my desk from Sergeant McNichols. Says it's for Officer Janko". Espinoza stops and thinks out loud, "Hmmm…should be a hyphen Reagan beside that, I'll have McNichols fix it".

"Boss", Jamie says, to steer his Captain back on track.

"Anyway, seems McNichols wants to transfer Officer Janko to Sergeant Williams' squad once Potter's transfer is final. Janko didn't answer so I called you", Espinoza finishes.

"That's a day shift"? Jamie questions, he thinks so but he's not sure.

"That's right. Tell Officer Janko for me, and tell her I need an answer by Monday, 5pm." Espinoza said.

"Will do, sir". Jamie pauses for a second, looking up to see Eddie is still distracted from his conversation. "One last question Boss" Jamie asks.

"What's that Reagan". Espinoza says.

"Did uh, did Sergeant McNichols say why she was transferring Eddie" Jamie says, hoping his curiosity doesn't upset his wife when she finds out he pried.

"Just something about _Sick of Midnights", _That's all Espinoza had to say and that's all Jamie needed to hear, and then the line was dead.

_Thank you all for reading my first ever story. I had no idea I would have this much fun writing about "Jamko", but I did, and I hope I can come up with more ideas for more stories. This was fun and you guys were great._


End file.
